Shade Scordato : A Night to Remember
by TheJacxter
Summary: His name is Shade Scordato, in the world of butlers and chauffeurs, his skills are legendary. The Rich and famous wait for years to have his services. He can get you anywhere anytime and his plans NEVER go wrong. Shade also has a sister... a sister who was helped my a mysterious "savior". To repay this debt, Shade will lend his service to two girls for a night they'll never forget.


**Hello Peeps,**

**This one is for my good friend /u/PartFootball.**

**It will be at least a three part… maybe even a four part, depending on how much I'll do in the next chapter.**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy buddy!**

**Peace out peeps.**

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of his scroll went of through the garage. He had picked the sound specifically to always be able to hear it. Walking around his car, he admired the fresh shine of the new coat of wax he had just applied. He got to the workbench where he had left his Scroll when it stopped wringing. He looked at his watch and started counting; the Scroll rang again once he got to ten. He picked up.<p>

"You've got Shade." The voice on the other end was heavily distorted, a usual procedure that ensured anonymity in case some one was listening into the call. "…Yes. An escort… Anything special planned? Just a night out around the town… The full experience ... is at a premium so- Oh! It's you! Calling in a favour I see. No problem."

Shade sighed as he hung up, who knew having a little sister with a little cat would be so much trouble. Stupid thing had to go hide up a tree and he was now indebted to his sisters "saviour". He had considered turning the favour but he would've had to deal with his angry baby sister if he had… not worth it.

The scroll in his hand flashed as the profiles of his new clients arrived: Pyrrha Nikos, tournament fighting prodigy, and Blake Belladona, Faunus and… Ex-White Fang? At least they seemed like interesting clients. He pressed his plan against the concealed reader on his workbench and the far panel flipped revealing his pride and joys.

The handgun was a Schnee custom order, the sleek black brushed metal of the "PRT-FB" seemed to absorb the surrounding light and made it easily concealable. As this was supposed to be a civilian escort, he grabbed the compensator/silencer hybrid he had received the week prior and fitted it on the pistol. It slid in the holster perfectly. His eyes trailed on the collection of other small arms he had until they rested on the piece de resistance of his collection. He had crafted it some 10 years ago when he was a young student hoping to become a great Huntsman.

The sniper had a black and green finish and had been frowned upon because it offered no melee abilities. It was only able to shoot special made bullets that Shade had to make himself. The greatest feature was the fact the he could infuse his aura into the weapon to adjust the sped and strength of the bullet being shot; from silent sub sonic precision hits to meteor impact strength hits. He picked it up with as much care as he would a new born. These past few years, he had had few occasions to use it but it had been kept in pristine condition and had been brought on every assignment… just in case.

After testing its weight and sliding a bullet in the chamber to verify the mechanism was functioning properly, he opened the door of the Limo and it magnetically stuck to the roof on the passenger side. He pressed the scanner again and the panel flipped back to display the everyday tools you'd find on a workbench.

He opened his scroll again as he left the garage. The job was in two days and he had some reading to do on the clients and quite a few preparations to make.

* * *

><p>Weiss couldn't believe her eyes. She had been the one to find the box in their dorm. It had been addressed to Pyrrha and Blake. In side were two dresses of a superb make. Pyrrha's was entirely red and tied around her neck to allow for a rather large amount of back to show. The robe had a ingle split on the side to allow glimpses of the leg as she walked. Blake's was practically identical but of a midnight blue color instead along with a matching bow.<p>

What impressed Weiss wasn't the fact that the dresses had been custom tailored to fit the girls perfectly but the single name on the card that had come along with the boxes "Those are Dunkleman Originals! How the... I don't even… It took me 3 YEARS on a waiting list and a LOT of Lien to get mine!"

A knock on the door, interrupted the Heiress's rant about this being a mistake, Ruby stood up to answer as Yang and Weiss continued to marvel at the two beautifully dressed girls. Ruby opened to reveal Jaune, standing there awkwardly, trying not to look too stunned by Pyrrha and Blake's looks "Hi… there's ummm a guy. Like a really well dressed guy parked outside the dorms and he's waiting for you two" Weiss rolled her eyes at the mumbling idiot "What guy? Would it kill you to be more precise?" Jaune looked to the ground "I think he said he was… Scor… Scorda-" The Heiress jumped from the bed "Scordato!? As in Shade Scordato?! THE Scordato! The Butler Chauffeur for the rich and famous? No way! You heard wrong! My family as been trying to use his services for years and the waiting list is stupidly long."

A man appeared behind Jaune and spoke in a soft voice "Actually I just don't approve of your companies policies so I keep making up the same excuse." Jaune jumped to the side in surprise and the young man standing behind became visible. Standing at 6'1" wit ha strong build, he had an aura of elegance about him only reinforced by his attire. His black trouser and white collar dress shirt under a dark gray vest and a black morning coat were complemented by his white gloves. A forest green straight tie along with emerald cufflinks tied into his green eyes. All about the way he was dressed to the way he held was calculated and polished by years of experience.

A silence fell upon the girls as they dreamily stared at the new comer. He spoke with a slow soft voice. "Ha! You have received the dresses! Good. I was worried you they might not make it in time, I see they fit you perfectly" He pulled on a small chain hanging from his pocket and a pocket watch flew out while opening only to fall perfectly in his hand. "I suggest we go now if we want to make the reservation Chez Hullum" None of the girls new the Restaurant but Weiss muffled scream indicated it was a very hard place to get into.

Pyrrha was the first to speak "Mr. Scordato was it? I- We are very grateful for the dresses but why is this happening? It all seems a bit too much" The young man smiled and bowed his head slightly "Please, call me Shade. And, as for why this is happening, it would seem, my lady, that you have good friends watching out for you. They've called in a favour they had with me to offer you both my services for a full night out. Expenses covered of course." Blake sorted out the friends she had in her head to figure out who could do this, Weiss came to mind but her reaction betrayed the fact she knew nothing of this. Finally she asked "Who was it?" The Butler smiled. "Unfortunately I cannot disclose the name of my clients. Professional courtesy, I hope you understand."

Yang smiled at her two friends "I think you should go… between practice, classes and your extracurricular activities, both of you need a break!" the rest of their friend all chimed in their agreements, including Weiss who made them promise to give her a full detailed account of the day.

Half agreeing half forced they walked out of the dorms with Shade. Outside waited a long white limousine with glasses tainted so dark it was impossible to see inside. By the front of the car was waiting Ozpin. Entirely ignoring him, Shade walked to the backdoor to let his two protégé of the night in. He turned the meet the headmaster. "Ozpin" the bow was only as polite as needed to be. "Mr Scortado, I see you are still angry about our last meeting." Shade's eyes fell onto the cane the teacher always had on him "I wasn't expecting it… I could take you any day, Old man." Ozpin grinned behind his coffee mug. "Then how about this… you make sure they have a good time AND come back safe and sound… and I'll let you have a rematch" Shade almost burst out laughing and extended his hand to accept the deal "They are just 17 year old students… I think I can manage" Ozpin Shook his hand while offering one of his cryptic smiles "You'd be surprised with this lot.

Shade entered the driver's seat and closed the door, waving to his old headmaster. He opened the divider between the drivers area and the rest of the Limo to look at his passengers "How about we head out?"


End file.
